


Don't Wake The Beast Inside Its Cage

by orphan_account



Series: Savages [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Vampires, non-con, vampire!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Closing my eyes I tried to get my breathing to normal,<br/>But as soon as they had shut, all those memories from last night flood back, Sharp fangs, dark eyes, sinister giggles and pale skin, I let out yet another muffled scream before I passed out once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wake The Beast Inside Its Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Becuase of all the positive feedback on the last post I've desided to continue this as a series??? But please don't expect regular updates lmao.  
> ((I still have no idea what's happning))

My vision was blurry and my body was in pain, my throat scratchy and raw, looking around I couldn't recognise anything except for a faint outline of a door, probably leading to a bathroom, but not my bathroom.

I could feel my heart start to race once again and tried to sit up only to ignite a sharp pain in my wrists.  
Looking towards them I realised that they where cuffed tightly to the bed post.  
I tried to scream, but the only sound that came out was absorbed by the cloth that had been shoved in my mouth.

I was weak, I was locked up and I was naked. I was trapped like a caged animal and I hated it.  
I could hardly move without almost blacking out again because of the lack of blood I had flowing through my body. I had lost so much blood last night, I'm surprised that I'm even alive.

I tried to move into a slightly more comfortable positions but every small movement sent a sharp pain shooting up my back. 

Closing my eyes I tried to get my breathing to normal,  
But as soon as they had shut, all those memories from last night flood back, Sharp fangs, dark eyes, sinister giggles and pale skin, I let out yet another muffled scream before I passed out once again.

-

Dark hazel was all I saw when my eyes opened,

"Hey Frankie."

The voice far too cheerful, far too familiar, far too evil.

No no no no no.

It looked much more human today then it did last night, eyes flooded with colour that wasn't red and skin slightly less of a sickly grey and more pale and pink cheeks.

But those teeth were still there, grinning down at me, looking shinny and sharp and I wanted to pass out again, wanted death to just take me in its arms, my limbs heavy and sore.

I let out a small noise that was meant to be a "No," my eyes wide and probably red, I could feel the tears start to build up again.

I felt its cold fingers slowly wiping under my eyes, making me flinch away from the surprisingly soft touch.

"Don't be so scared Frankie, I'm here now aren't I? I promised I'd come back for you, didn't I? aren't you happy?"  
It was frowning now, I wasn't sure if it was a sarcastic frown or not, either way I shook my head as best as I could with it trapped between it's arms. But I regretted moving instantly as another pain shot through my head.

"Aww, is my little Frankie in pain?" It pouted in mock sympathy, giggling soon after before leaning closer to me, it's forehead against mine, it's voice now a whisper,

"Do you really not remember me, Frankie?"

Their eyes were glassed over, possibly in tears, but it could've just been the dim lamp on the side playing with my head, It was confusing me, one minute it was happy and existed and then the next it almost looked fragile and broken. I wasn't sure if it was just an act or not.

I could feel my body shaking in fear, I didn't know what to do, I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, so I just lay their waiting for it to say something else and to leave me alone, maybe I'd die here from exhaustion.

I look of realisation crossed its face, eyebrows raising, mouth in an 'O' shape, then it was leaning on it knees, thighs either side of my ribs, it reached out behind my head, untying the knot and let the cloth drop out of my mouth and onto my chest.

Leaving it there, it got up and walked out, I still couldn't do anything, my throat too sore, too raw, too broken.

I looked around, tried to distract myself from the pain that was still drumming inside my bones,  
The room was dark, heavy shutters over the window, the only source of light being the lamp on my left, barely lighting the room.

The floor was covered in a thick carpet, it looked like it was a pale green because of the lamp and had blotches of dark stains in a few places, I didn't want to think about what those stains could be.

Slowly I turned my head towards the door that I saw before, the one that could've led to a bathroom, it was still closed. My breathing was still sharp and rigid, but with the cloth gone, I could breath slightly better, although my nose was still blocked, making it almost impossible to breath out of.

As I was turning my head, it came back inside but with a glass in its hands, the same smirk playing at its lips as it once again placed its thighs by each of my ribs and lifted my chin upwards,

"Open up, Frankie."

It was difficult and sore opening my mouth because of the bruises at the corners but I did so anyways, Happily swallowing the cool liquid down, glad that it at least had the decency to give me a bit of water.  
I whimpered as it pulled the empty glass away and set it down by the lamp.

It ran its thumb across my bottom lip, pulling at it before moving backwards to sit on my hips.

"So Frankie," he grinned, flashing its teeth at me, 

"Mikey says that it was expected for you to not remember me, but it's okay, I'll help you."

The pounding in my head started up again, 

"N-no, no no no, I- who, no- w-what are you..."

I wanted to scream and beat myself up for how shaky my voice sounded.  
I looked up to see its grin had tuned into a frown once again,

"I'm Gerard, Frankie, you don't remember? It was your birthday and we were at the park, we were messing around and then some asshole jumped me, they took me away from you Frankie, they broke you in front of me, but I promised to come back for you F-Frankie, I promised that I'd fix you and never let a-anyone hurt y-you again.."

It- Gerard, was most definitely crying now, tears running down their cheeks and their body shook softly, I was so confused, Gerard's a Monster, why is it crying? How does it know me? Although I have had my fair share of boyfriends, I can't recall any of them being called Gerard, my head was too dizzy, too messed up to comprehend anything properly,

"B-but..last n-nigh and- and you- you're teeth- teeth and- and eyes- fuck."

"They turned me into a monster, Frankie! They destroyed me, fucking- fucking vampire, Frankie... They- they said you'd never love me now that I was a monster, but I know you will Frankie, you'll always love me, won't you Frankie? You always have."

Gerard was now hysterically clawing at my shoulders, burying its face into the crook of my neck, mumbling into it, I didn't love Gerard, I'm sure I never did before either, I've never met Gerard before.

I was far too aware of its teeth brushing against my plus point, I wanted to push them away but I knew I couldn't, I was terrified, shaking violently in its arms;

"I-I'm sorry... I d-don't know you, p-please just- just let me g-go."

Gerard snapped its head upwards, eyes full of sadness and fury, before I could think of anything their fist was against my jaw making me scream out in agony.

It pulled at my hair staring into my eyes, the same look of want and evil swimming inside that I'd seen last night,

"You'll remember me Frankie, I'll make you love me again."

I screamed.

It hit my head off the bed post,

I screamed harder.

"Shut up, Frankie."

Gerard was hissing now, the evil gleam returning to its eyes.  
Gerard wasn't human, Gerard was a monster and I needed to get away. But I knew I wouldn't, if I was lucky I would die in just a few seconds, but Gerard looked like it wasn't going to let me die anytime soon.

It started sucking at my neck, most definitely leaving dark bruises behind, I tried to pull back, I spit on it, causing it to slap me, my head snapped sidewards, sharply hitting the bed post again, I could taste the copper like liquid flowing from my nose.

It continued down my throat until it got to the point that connected to my shoulders, piercing it's teeth inside, deeper and deeper to get to my blood, I screamed, harder and louder, the pain unbearable.

It pulled back after a while, my head dizzy and vision spinning once again, I could feel the rough texture of it's tongue on the wound, licking up the blood and closing the cuts.

My heart raced in terror as I saw it unzip its jeans, pulling them down its thighs, over its ankles and then throwing it on to the floor.

No no no no no.

I thrashed my body, trying to get it to stay away from me but it wouldn't, crawling closer and closer, pulling its shirt up and over its head, body slick with sweat.

"Stop moving Frankie!" 

I felt another paint jolt through me as it threw my head against the bed post, I heard a sickening loud crack and the sticky feeling of blood pooling in my hair.

I lay their helplessly, giving up complete, there was no use in trying to fight it off me, my dick still flaccid between my legs and I prayed to God that my body wouldn't fight against me and stay that way.

It started to make its way down my chest, leaving behind light kisses followed by its nails dragging down my sides.  
Stopping to look at my dick, Gerard frowns and looks up at me,

"You use to always be so hard for me Frankie, use to beg me to fuck you until you couldn't walk."

And before I could think of a reply, a sharp pain shot its way through my spine, making me arch my back, screaming out in agony, the cuffs digging into my skin and causing blood to slip down my arms.

"F-fuck, you're still as tight as I remember Frankie."

The way my name slipped from its lips made my skin crawl in disgust, clenching my teeth together I tried to ignore the pain but then Gerard started up a brutal fast pace, making me scream in discomfort, but he continued, panting heavily on top of me, grinning down at me with his dark eyes and sharp teeth, the only smell in the room was my fear and its evil mixing in together.

I'm pretty sure I was bleeding, the pain unbearable, I felt like I was going to be ripped apart, I screamed out once again, knowing that I was going to be in even more pain when this was over, the last thing I saw before I blacked out once again were Gerard's teeth, inching closer to my neck, and the last thing I felt was the point of Gerard's fangs start to dig their way into my flesh.

Hopefully I wouldn't wake up again.

**Author's Note:**

> ThaNKS fOR READING!!!


End file.
